Comfort in the dark
by Tracy-Lou
Summary: Remus is having trouble sleeping after continuous nightmares so Sirius decides to help soothe him off to sleep…


Title: Comfort in the dark

Author: TracyLou

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they all belong to JK Rowling.

A/N: Hey! This is a one-shot Remus and Sirius slash fic I decided to write for fun.

Plot: Remus is having trouble sleeping after continuous nightmares so Sirius decides to help soothe him off to sleep…

_The forest was deathly silent. The moon shimmered in the sky, surrounded by aluminous stars. A growl broke the silence and bathed in moonlight, a fearsome creature arose from its solitude behind the tall trees. Its red eyes flashed dangerously and its paws padded gently across the forest floor. _

_The creature was hungry. It had been a long while since it had eaten human flesh, the deep crimson blood covering the saliva mixed fangs of the creature. It longed for the taste of skin ripped to shreds, torn apart by its jaws. _

_The red eyes looked up towards the moon and tilting its head back, the creature howled upwards. The cry was heard by someone nearby. The creature smelled fear; human fear. It walked forwards slowly, sniffing out the intruder which would soon be its prey. _

_The scent began to get closer and closer until the creature saw a hooded figure in front of it. It advanced slowly and the human did not stir. When the creature was only a few feet away, a gun was pointed towards its chest. _

_The creature showed no fear, it merely snarled at the human who dare harm it. A click was heard; putting the gun into position but the creature was too fast for the human and knocked the gun out of the human's hand. The human cried for help as their hand tried to reach the gun._

_But the creature was already on top of it, its fangs dripping with fresh saliva. Its teeth lowered and bit into the human flesh. Now the howls weren't of the creature, they were of the human who so foolishly believed he could kill the creature. The wolf. _

Remus woke up with a start. He breathed deeply and felt the sweat on his forehead. "Just a dream" He whispered to himself gently, wiping his brow. Remus' amber eyes scanned the room but none of his friends stirred. He pulled back the curtains on his four-poster bed and laid back down once again.

However, he could not sleep again. Flashes of skin being ripped, blood being spilled plagued his mind. He sighed gently and peered out through his curtains. Sirius had left his curtains open and was sleeping peacefully. Seeing the beautiful boy made Remus relax slightly.

Because not only was Remus a young werewolf, he was also in love with one of his best friends. Sirius Black. Remus knew though, even if he didn't like to admit it, that Sirius didn't love him back in the same way Remus loved him. This depressed Remus greatly but he was used to it by now. He had loved Sirius for almost a year after all, so he became quite accustomed to it.

Remus lay there for a long time, he wasn't sure how long. He knew it was early morning, around four o'clock. In two hours time he could start getting ready for his day. But right now it was too early and he didn't want to wake up the others. So Remus just lay there. Wishing that sleep would welcome him again, but it never did.

The two hours dragged by painfully slowly until finally, Remus climbed out of bed. He showered to get rid of the traces of tiredness which were sure to linger on his handsome face. He dried his light brown hair with a drying spell and dressed in his school uniform.

Remus exited the bathroom and noticed that his friends were now awake and getting prepared for school.

"Hey, Moony. Did you have a nice sleep?" Sirius asked cheerfully.

"Not bad" Remus replied, sitting on his four-poster bed.

"I'm going to take a shower" Said James, collecting his school uniform and heading for the bathroom.

"I had a shower last night. You look ready, Remus. Do you want to head to breakfast?" Asked Peter, who was fully clothed.

"Yeah sure. Unless you want us to wait…" Remus trailed off, looking at Sirius expectantly.

"Nah, that's ok. You two go ahead, we'll meet you there in about ten minutes" Sirius replied. Remus nodded and him and Peter left and made their way to the Great Hall.

"You look a little tried, Remus. Are you okay?" Peter asked, concerned.

"Yeah, don't worry about me, I'll be fine" Remus replied, giving a small smile.

The day passed by rather uneventfully. Remus dreaded the time when he would have to go to bed. He was scared he would have another nightmare or not be able to sleep at all. Remus tried to convince his friends to stay up late but by eleven o'clock, they were all showing signs of tiredness.

"Maybe we should go to bed now. I'm starting to get tired" Stated James, yawning slightly.

"Yeah, come on then" Peter said, standing up.

"No! Let's stay up a bit longer, please" Remus said, trying to hide the fear in his voice.

"What's wrong, Remus? You seem scared" Sirius said worriedly.

"Nah, I'm fine. Wouldn't you rather stay up a bit later?" Remus suggested hopefully.

"I'm kind of tired, Rem" Sirius replied.

"Oh ok" Remus said disappointedly. The four boys made their way up to bed and Remus climbed into his bed and sighed. He tried for hours to get to sleep but whenever he was close to, visions of his nightmare would invade his mind.

Remus stayed awake the whole night. Then the same thing happened the next night and the night after that. After three nights of no sleep, Remus was exhausted. He was beginning to get frustrated as well. He'd do anything to fall asleep again.

On the fourth night at around one o'clock, Remus couldn't stand it any more. Salty tears began to pour down his cheeks whilst he lay there, feeling sleep deprived. Why did he have to be so abnormal? Being a werewolf was bad enough and he was also gay but now he had trouble sleeping.

He was sick of being different. He was fed up of full moons. He hated being only Sirius' friend and nothing more. Life for Remus wasn't going as well as he'd hoped it would at Hogwarts. He cried long and hard into the night. His sobs were stifled when he heard a bed creak.

The next moment, the curtains were pulled back and Sirius was standing there, a look of concern on his handsome face. "What's wrong?" Sirius asked, sitting on Remus' bed and taking Remus' hand in his.

"Nothing" Remus choked, wiping his eyes.

"Yes there is. You've been crying, I could hear you. What's happened?" Sirius asked again. Remus sighed. There was no point in lying to the boy. So Remus told Sirius everything. His nightmares, lack of sleep and how fed up he was. He didn't mention the other thing which had been bothering him because Sirius would have gotten creeped out.

Remus started crying again as he told Sirius about his nightmare. Sirius pulled him into a tight embrace. He kissed Remus' hair gently and broke out of the hug to face him. Using his thumb, Sirius wiped away his tears and kissed his forehead gently.

Blue eyes met Amber ones and they both found themselves leaning in. Their lips met in a sweet and soft kiss. Remus felt as though his heart was going to explode. _'I'm kissing Sirius!' _He thought to himself happily. When they pulled away from each other, Sirius smiled at Remus and pulled him into a standing position.

"Come on, I'll help you sleep" Sirius said gently. He brought Remus over to his bed and told him to lay down. Remus did as he was told and laid in Sirius' bed. Sirius got in at the other side and faced Remus.

"Goodnight" Sirius said, kissing Remus softly again.

"Night and thanks" Remus said.

"No problem" Sirius replied, wrapping an arm around Remus' waist.

The two boys spent every night like this and Remus began to sleep well again and it all started with that first night, when Sirius comforted Remus in the dark.

THE END


End file.
